The object of the present invention refers, as its title indicates, to an independent torsioning unit used, through this torsioning unit, to feed spinning, twisting and other operating machines, in the textile industry, with materials derived from glass, polyamide, technical threads and other products.
A series of machines are used in the textile industry with the purpose of making yarn, twisting threads, manufacturing cords and other similar operations, that are fed from several static reels by proper means of said machines. These means are feeding rollers that are synchronised with the spindles of said machines in order to provide the desired torsioning degree to the carried out work.
The productivity of the tandem formed by the spindles and the corresponding feeding rollers is limited by the feeding speed in relationship to the necessary torsioning degree for each work.
The independent torsioning unit is constituted by two clearly differentiated units: a case-frame and a programming and control unit. In the case-frame are housed a spindle and a reel, an electric motor, a drive belt, a yarn guide, a vertical deflection roller, a horizontal deflection sheave and a pulse reader. The spindle is a component that comprises several pieces, preferably vertical, that rotates on a support with a bearing that is fixed on the plate of the case-frame. The reel is introduced on said spindle with material that will be processed and the spindle is endowed with orientation capacity comprised between 0xc2x0 and 45xc2x0 (for the spindle types requiring it). At the bottom of said spindle it is attached a pulley that is moved, through a flat, preferably geared belt, by the electric motor pulley.
The programming and control unit comprises a processor, a programming keyboard and a frequency converter, which supplies and manages the motor. The thread to be processed can follow two different paths, depending on the spindle type used: either an upward path, the thread going to the yarn guide and to the upper deflection sheave, or a descending path the thread going by the lower deflection sheave, to arrive to the horizontal deflection sheave, that facilitates the thread withdrawal to the main processing machine.